The present invention relates to a handling device for driving, dipping and turning motor vehicle bodyworks into processing basins, and then for withdrawing the processed bodyworks from said processing basins.
More specifically, the device according to the present invention has been specifically designed for driving motor vehicle bodyworks as said bodyworks are processed by several processing operating steps.
As is known, motor vehicle bodyworks in general must be subjected to a lot of processing operations, including pre-processing steps, cataphoresis and sealing material, template and PVC application steps.
During the above mentioned operations, the bodyworks, each of which comprises a dedicated skid, must be loaded on the so-called “arch” or roller platforms, and then they must be connected to a swinging table or platform of the processing device.
The latter may be driven by a conveyor chain, including step by step type of latching means.
Thus, by using one or two conveyor chains, it is possible to drive several processing devices of the above mentioned type, which are held at a fixed or variable pitch from one another.